Various dataform readers such as optical readers and optical scanning systems have been developed for reading bar code and matrix code dataforms imprinted on an item, an item's label, or an item's package or container. Bar codes and matrix codes are types of "dataforms" which are broadly defined here to include all arrangements whereby data is encoded in some form of machine readable copy. Thus, dataforms include one and two dimensional bar codes, matrix codes and graphic codes, as well as words and numbers and other symbols, which may be printed or etched on paper, plastic, plastic cards and other items.
Dataforms are extensively used in both manufacturing, product delivery, retail sales and service industries. In retail and grocery stores, a dataform imprinted on an item or its packaging includes a stock keeping unit (SKU) identifier encoded in the dataform. Upon being read by a dataform reader, the item's SKU is decoded. The SKU may be used for accessing a price for the item from a pricing file and, if the item is purchased, the SKU is used for updating appropriate inventory and accounting records to reflect the item's removal from inventory and record the revenue generated by the item's sale.
Dataform readers come in a variety of configurations. Some dataform readers are portable, that is, are carried around by an operator to read dataforms at the location of the items such as on a shop floor, in a warehouse or in a retail store. Other dataform readers are stationary, that is, the reader is rigidly support in one location such as a store check out counter and items whose dataforms are to be read are brought to the reader. A typical dataform reader reads a dataform by emitting light directed toward the dataform to be read. Light reflected from the dataform is sensed by a light sensitive sensor of the reader. By distinguishing between different reflective values of light from contrasting light and dark portions a dataform, the dataform can be decoded. For example, a one dimensional bar code dataform typically comprises black or dark colored bar type elements printed on a white or light colored background area, with white or light colored spaces between the bar elements of the bar code. A width of each bar element determines its value. Thus, upon analyzing the intensity of a pattern of reflected light, the dataform reader is able to distinguish between the varying width of the bar elements and output an electric signal whose magnitude varies with the intensity of the pattern of reflected light. Associated decoding circuitry decodes the electric signal into digital representations of the values encoded in the read dataform.
Providing bar code dataform readers for customer use is a recent development in the retail goods industry. Some retailers have installed "self-service" pricing terminals in their stores. Each pricing code dataform reader. A customer wishing to determine the price of an item places the item's dataform in a target area of the a dataform reader. The dataform reader reads the item's dataform, decodes the item's SKU, accesses a price of the SKU from a pricing file through a host computer and displays the price of the item on a display screen of the pricing terminal for the customer.
Each such pricing terminal in a store is hardwired to a network which is supported by the host computer. When a price of a particular SKU is changed in the pricing file, the old price is overwritten by the new price. As soon as the old price is overwritten, the new price will be displayed at a pricing terminal for any item having that particular SKU. There is no need to have the price stickers affixed to each item or change price stickers on every item corresponding to a given SKU when that SKU has a price change. Moreover, if sufficient pricing terminals are provided, it is not even necessary to mark the price of items corresponding to an SKU on a shelf where the items are displayed.
Unfortunately, installing a number of pricing terminal in a large retail store requires significant effort and cost in order to physically connect the pricing terminals to the network. As a sufficient number of pricing terminals must be placed throughout the store to allow convenient consumer access, it is often times necessary to extend existing network wires to areas which typically would not require nearby network access. Further, each time a pricing terminal needs to be added, removed or moved to a new location because of changing the layout of the store or other business need, significant costs and expenses would be incurred. Also, the information available from these terminals are generally limited to pricing information and do not allow the a customer to interact with the pricing terminal to receive additional information that may be desired by the customer. Thus, customers generally find using the pricing terminals to be burdensome in relation to the benefit derived especially since most stores continue to mark prices in convenient locations such as on items or on display shelves holding items.